Thoughts
by Sheleigh
Summary: AU ending for JA 7. NON-SLASH


Author: Sheleigh  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that relates to star wars. For goodness sakes the plot bunny that made me write this piece was probably destined for a better writer then I!  
  
Authors Notes: This is an AU piece for the end of JA 7. I really hated how that ended… could just be me though. I hope you enjoy this, and as always… feedback is welcome!  
  
  
  
Thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi glanced around, hoping no one would see him. He walked past the entrance to the Mediation Garden, and into the vast expanse of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It seemed to the boy that he had been walking forever, when he finally found a small fountain surrounded by trees. 'Perfect,' he thought. 'No one to bother me… I can stay alone…' Obi-Wan sat on the soft green grass, and brought is knees against his chest.  
  
Obi-Wan stared blankly at his hands, clenching them, and opening them. It had been a week since Bruck Chun's death, and Obi-Wan hadn't been able to think of nothing else. He could still feel the faint brush of his opponent's finger tips against his; hear the crunch of Bruck's head hitting the solid rock. It seemed to the young Jedi that his life was falling apart around him. 'Qui-Gon will never take me back, I hurt Bant, and though she has forgiven me… I can't forgive myself. Oh, Force! Why does it hurt so much…? I don't have a reason to live…' Obi-Wan started, realizing what he had just thought. The boy rested his forehead against his knees, and with a small cry, started to sob.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn was jerked from his meditation by something. He reached out with the Force but was unable to pinpoint what it was. Qui-Gon decided to take a walk in the gardens, feeling that the connection to the living Force may help him. And undeniably the Room of a Thousand Fountains had the best connection to the living force. Jinn walked in, and breathed a deep breathe of the fresh air. As he walked, he found his thoughts to be wandering to the young boy who, at one time, had been his Padawan learner. Qui-Gon once again became aware of his surroundings, and was surprised to find himself in the back of the gardens. He turned to leave, and head towards his own quarters, when he heard a small sound. 'Someone crying?' He turned down a small, worn path, and came to an alcove of trees. Qui-Gon stiffened in surprise. Inside sat the huddled form of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan sensed someone approaching him from behind, but paid them no mind. 'Most likely here to berate me for doing something wrong… again.' He tried to stop his tears from flowing down his face, but to no avail. Silent footsteps carried whoever had found him closer, and then to a stop directly behind him. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force, and was surprised to find that it was Qui-Gon Jinn who had come.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon crouched next to the boy, and laid his hand on Obi- Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan jerked away from the contact. "Obi-Wan? Please, young one, tell me what is wrong." The boy seemed to consider this, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. A shudder passed through him, and he buried his head into his hands. Qui-Gon made a split second decision and sat on the ground, pulling the boy to him. He stroked Obi-Wan's hair, murmuring senseless words of comfort under his breath. Obi- Wan stiffened again, then relaxed into the embrace.  
  
"Obi-Wan? Will you tell me what is wrong? Please…" Qui-Gon trailed off, realizing he didn't know exactly what to tell the distraught boy.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up, his blue/green eyes bright from unshed tears. "Master... I…" Obi-Wan paused, and tried blinking back his tears. "I thought of taking my own life today." Abruptly stated. Qui-Gon started, horrible realization setting in.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan flinched, afraid of what was to come next. "Oh, Padawan…" The younger Jedi struggled to pull himself out of the embrace, thinking only of fleeing. But Qui-Gon held on, not letting the boy leave. "Obi-Wan, stop." A command, aided by the tangible presence in the Force that was Qui-Gon Jinn caused the boy to halt his struggles. "You tried to do what?"  
  
"I thought about it, Master… but then you found me. I wouldn't have done it… really…" the boy's statement was less then convincing to the Jedi Master. "It was self-pity master… I know this now. I let my emotions control me." Once again, the boy tried to pull himself from his Master's embrace, and yet again the Jedi Master stopped the boy's struggles.  
  
"Padawan. Obi-Wan. Stop!" Jinn loosed his embrace, allowing the apprentice to spill back onto the lush grass. Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan's face in his hands, and gently wiped the boy's tears away. "I am sorry, young one… so very sorry that you even thought of that." Obi-Wan tried to look away, but the hands that held his face wouldn't allow that. "Padawan, please don't try to look away. We both made mistakes." Obi-Wan flinched again at the reminder of his leaving the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon took notice of this, but barreled on. "But it is time we faced these. Obi-Wan, there is much trust to be established between us, and many issues to be resolved. But I would be honoured if you would once again become my Padawan learner." Jinn looked at the young boy's shocked face, and realized he had held onto the young Jedi's face the whole speech.  
  
"Master… I would be honoured to be your Padawan again." Obi-Wan, now emotionally and physically drained, slumped into his Master's embrace again. "Thanks… Dad." Qui-Gon smiled at the young Jedi he held in his arms.  
  
"Welcome home, my son." Qui-Gon gathered the boy into his arms, and stood gracefully. Jinn made the short walk back to their quarters and laid the boy down on his sleep couch. He pulled a blanket up over his apprentice's shoulders, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his Padawan's forehead. "Rest well, my Obi-Wan." The Jedi Master turned and walked quietly out of the boy's room, and into the main chamber. Qui-Gon settled down on the floor, and once again resumed a long forgotten meditation.  
  
Meanwhile, in the gardens, a small green Jedi Master stood looking into the alcove that mere minutes before had held the two Jedi. "Both of you, we welcome home. Found your peace you have, Qui-Gon." Yoda grinned impishly. "Good this is, have someone to torture we do. Mean that in a good way, I do." Master Windu, who had walked up behind the small Jedi Master, shook his head.  
  
"Master Yoda, what in the Force are you talking about?!" The tall, dark Jedi shook his head. "Better be careful, Jinn. Yoda has something up his sleeve." Yoda glared up at the tall Jedi Master.  
  
"Have something planned, I do not!" Yoda used his gimmer stick to smack the Jedi in the knee. "Accuse me, you shall not!" Yoda hobbled off, still wearing that odd grin. Master Windu shook his head.  
  
"There is something seriously wrong with that troll." Another sharp pain to the knee. Windu looked down to see Yoda standing there, again.  
  
"Call me a troll, you will not." This time, Mace Windu kept his mouth shut. The green Jedi Master nodded in satisfaction, and walked off, muttering something about torturing Jinn and Kenobi.  
  
Qui-Gon was snapped from his meditation by a violent sneeze. The Jedi Master glanced around, and sighed. "Okay… who is talking about me?"  
  
  
  
THE END… I think…  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yeah, that last part draaaaagged out… but I couldn't resist. It wouldn't leave me alone I say! Blame it on the plot bunny! *~*Look around sees everyone staring and pointing at her*~* hmm… anyways… Feedback is always welcome! Email me at harbour_4_life@yahoo.com if you have any hate mail/criticism. AIM is stagecoachKSW 


End file.
